


Hoot means I love you in owl

by WakatoshiChan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Angst, Dom/sub, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Student AU, Waiter!Akaashi, haikyuu!! - Freeform, mild depression, owl sanctuary, student!bokuto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:39:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5126141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakatoshiChan/pseuds/WakatoshiChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto is a typical stressed out student with debts and worries but his life gets turned upside when he meets Akaashi Keiji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hoot means I love you in owl

The white haired owl-looking guy sighed for what felt like his hundredth time in the past hour.  
College was a disaster. His entire life felt like a bomb ready to go off at that moment and the only thing he could think to calm his nerves and keep his mentality down, was none other than to visit his favourite owl sanctuary on the outskirts of Tokyo. 

It had felt like ages since his last visit to this sliver of peace away from the hustle and bustle of life, coming here made him feel alive and gave him inspirations for all or any of his upcoming college projects.  
Being a writer seemed easy to outsiders but they never thought about countless stressful deadlines behind the scenes.  
Being at the sanctuary meant he could breathe; relax and maybe even fall in love. 

The sanctuary had changed over the years since his last visit, so much that there just happened to have an owl themed café selling all sorts of cute pastries, cakes and even coffees in the shape of the feathery hooting creatures.  
Then that’s when Bokuto saw him.  
The really cute, astounding, pretty, bubbly waiter who Bokuto knew nothing about  
made Bokuto’s hair stand up even more. He didn’t know his name but he was perfect.  
Whilst the white owl was in a trance due to the waiter’s beauty, his mouth hanging open slightly, said waiter was trying, and failing, to take Bokuto’s order. “Um excuse me, sir, can I take your order today?” He asked for the third time, giggling to himself behind the counter. 

“You…” 

“I’m sorry sir, could you repeat that I didn’t quite hear your order?” He asked as a rose pink blush formed slightly over pale translucent cheeks. He cleared his throat against his hand in an attempt to hide his flustered state. 

“I’d like to order you…Wait no damn, I mean you’re just so pretty, so um could I treat you to coffee instead….” He glanced at the owl shaped name badge 

“….Akaashi?” Bokuto cheesily hooted to his new target, wiggling his poofed up eyebrows whilst rocking slightly on the balls of his feet. 

“Unfortunately I’m not on the menu, however I do finish in 20 minutes so maybe then?” Akaashi hooted back, in complete disbelief as to why this random guy asked him out so suddenly. 

“Sure! That’s cool with me Akaashi! The name’s Bokuto by the way and apart from you, I’d like a medium Latte to go please” Bokuto was practically bouncing, he entered this place feeling the lowest of the low but now, his life had literally been flipped upside down just because of Akaashi.

**Author's Note:**

> Do not worry ma friends~   
> My life isn't busy right now so updates for this fic will be very frequent so don't worry oh ho ho hi


End file.
